


Box Of Surprises

by unaspectre



Series: Twins [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-30
Updated: 2011-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unaspectre/pseuds/unaspectre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John stared at her, the Doctor and Rose then the TARDIS. “What the hell is going on around here?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing and the title.
> 
> I've was watching the new Dr Who and this sort of jumped out at me.
> 
> This was written before Jeannie appeared on the show so this is not even slightly canon.

“Where are we going?” Rose asked as the Doctor manipulated the controls of the TARDIS.

“To visit a friend,” he replied without looking over at her, “Though she might be surprised by me.”

“She?” Rose prodded trying to get more information.

“She travelled with me a few years ago,” the Doctor explained as the TARDIS started to materialise in its new location, “But her mother became ill and she had to go home.”

“Oh,” she shrugged, “Then let’s go say hello.”

They exited into a cool breeze and Rose looked around, “Where are we?”

“Toronto,” the Doctor told her, “Nice place. Come on it’s this way.”

Rose had never actually been anywhere before she’d met the Doctor so each place they landed she was excited to see what was there, even if it was just Earth in her own time.

They reached a house and the Doctor moved to knock before frowning, “This might be a bit of a surprise for her,” he mused before shrugging and knocking anyway, “Oh well.”

A few moments later the door opened revealing a woman with black hair sitting at her shoulders, grey-blue eyes and a puzzled expression, “Can I help you?”

Rose laughed amused at this, “I thought you said she knew you, Doctor.”

“Doctor?” the woman asked in astonishment staring at him, she tilted her head to stare into his eyes and a grin broke across her face before she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug, “Oh my God, Doctor. It’s so good to see you.”

When she let him go she moved back allowing them inside, “Come on in, do you want something to drink.”

“Usual for me,” the Doctor said as he took a seat.

“And you…” the woman asked Rose.

“I’m fine,” Rose replied, “I’m Rose Tyler by the way since he’s not going to introduce us.”

“Jeannie McKay,” their host grinned disappearing into the kitchen.

 

“How’s your Mum?” the Doctor asked as Jeannie handed him a mug of coffee before taking a seat herself.

“She’s much better,” Jeannie replied, “If I’d had a way to contact you I would have been ready to go back out there after a few weeks. The woman drove me nuts. She’s at my aunts just now thankfully annoying someone else.”

“And your brother?” he asked knowing how much she worried about her twin.

Jeannie sighed, “I have no idea where he is. I got a tape a few months ago from of all people the US Air Force. I’ve watched it maybe a dozen times but I have no idea where he is.”

“Can I see?” the Doctor asked interested, “I’ve seen more than you, maybe I can tell you where he is.”

Jeannie shrugged, “Why not. I’ve nothing to lose.”

Rose watched as the other woman pulled out a video cassette and slipped it into the player hitting play. She watched the man on the screen for a few moments before glancing at Jeannie who was staring at him sadly. She turned to see the Doctor frowning in deep thought.

“I know that place,” he mused leaning closer, “If only he’d move a little more to…” as the man on the screen moved the Doctor let out a cry of success.

“You know where he is?” Jeannie asked excitedly, “You know where Rodney is?”

The Doctor nodded with a huge grin on his face, “Want to go?”

An identical grin covered Jeannie’s face, “Give me a minute to get a bag together. I know what the TARDIS is like and I am not getting stuck with nothing but the TARDIS wardrobe choices to wear.”

 

Rose wandered around the living room looking at the pictures on the walls and tables. There were several of two older people, one of Jeannie with the man from the tape both looked much younger and finally a picture of Jeannie and a strangely familiar looking man standing in front of the TARDIS.

“Who’s that?” she asked the Doctor who was studying Jeannie’s book shelves.

“Me,” he answered making her laugh.

“No seriously,” Rose said, “Who is he?”

“I told you,” the Doctor replied, “It’s me when she knew me.”

“But that’s impossible,” Rose cried.

“You’ve travelled in the TARDIS,” Jeannie’s voice came from behind them, “And you think _that’s_ impossible?”

“Did you have major plastic surgery or somethin’?” Rose demanded.

“I’ll explain later,” the Doctor told her before turning to Jeannie, “Are you ready?”

Jeannie threw her bag over her shoulder and nodded, “Ready when you are.”

“Come on then,” he threw his arm around Jeannie with Rose following on behind a small scowl on her face, “I think you’ll like the changes since you were last in the TARDIS.”

 

“Wow,” Jeannie exclaimed as she entered the TARDIS, “This looks amazing.”

“Hadn’t noticed,” Rose murmured as she took her place beside the controls.

“So, where is my wayward brother?” Jeannie asked, “I’m guessing it’s someplace unusual because you wouldn’t get this excited about him being in Siberia.”

“Precisely,” the Doctor grinned as he manipulated the controls.

“Then where is he?” Jeannie demanded, “You were annoyingly coy in your last form I was hoping you regenerated it out of you.”

“Regenerate?” Rose asked confused.

Jeannie turned to the Time Lord, “She doesn’t know about any of this?”

“Haven’t really had the time to explain,” he shrugged moving the conversation back, “Anyway Rodney is in Atlantis.”

Jeannie started to laugh incredulously, “The mythical city that sank?”

The Doctor rolled his eyes at her, “You travelled with me for six months to distant planets in the past, present and future yet you don’t believe in Atlantis? Jeannie, I taught you to have an open mind.”

“I have an open mind,” Jeannie told him, “What I don’t believe is that _my_ brother is somehow there.”

“Ah the human race is an amazing bunch of people,” the Doctor grinned, “And there are secrets upon secrets that no one will ever show you. So, let’s go see.”

“Annoying when he’s like this,” Rose said to Jeannie, “Isn’t he?”

*********************************************

Rodney McKay sat in his lab examining some of the latest acquisitions from the team’s last mission. He was tired but that was nothing new, he had a feeling he hadn’t actually had a full nights sleep since before they left Earth.

Defeating the Wraith, temporarily, had taken a lot out of everyone. But for Rodney from the death of Peter, to thinking John was dead, to knowing he was an active part in all of that preyed on his mind.

As he sat his mind wandered to his sister, she was three minutes older than him and had always been so protective that he had taken a long time to learn to be without her circle of security. He hadn’t seen her in a long time and missed her a lot. The last time he’d tried to get in touch with her she was nowhere to be found, his mother had went on and on about how she’d just left so he stopped trying. If she didn’t want to see him then he told himself he didn’t care…but he did. Jeannie was the one person he had always loved without questioning either himself or her, his twin sister who he knew adored him as much as he adored her. The one thing his parents couldn’t take away from him even when they split them up.

“Hey McKay,” John Sheppard announced his presence making sure he had Rodney’s attention by thumping his shoulder softly, “Are you deaf or just verging on ultra-obnoxious? Zelenka’s been calling you for the past fifteen minutes. I came to see what was happening before he called Carson to rat on you for being suddenly deaf.”

“Obnoxious?” Rodney asked, “That’s a big word for you Colonel. You should watch out they might think you’ve defected to the scientist side of Atlantis. And do you mind not hitting me? I need my arm in working order.”

“Hah,” John barked before looking at the other man concerned, “Are you coming?”

Rodney pushed himself off his seat managing to cover up a slight stumble by leaning back to grab his pad before joining John to head to wherever Zelenka was waiting for them.

 

“Ah there you are?” Zelenka greeted them, “Rodney you need to see this.”

Rodney took the seat beside the Czech and studied the readouts, “Where did this come from?”

“I was going through data from the lab we accessed last week,” Zelenka explained, “And as I went through everything I discovered notes.”

“What is it?” John asked as he leaned against the wall watching the two scientists.

Rodney looked up at him clearly showing the exhaustion he felt, “A possible way to completely destroy the Wraith.”

“You’re kidding?” John pushed himself off the wall staring at the other two men.

“I don’t think we are,” Rodney whispered scrubbing his hand over his face.

“We need to check this out,” Zelenka said excitedly, “As soon as possible.”

“Well considering it is getting late,” John halted them from kitting up and heading out straight away, “I suggest we all get some sleep and go tomorrow. I’ll tell Elizabeth while you two go and rest. You both look like hell.”

“I’m not tired,” Rodney snapped quickly making his friends frown.

“Then don’t go to sleep,” John replied, “Bates is in charge of movie night, I think he’s showing something mind-numbing yet entertaining. Go watch the movie, eat the strange popcorn substitute we have and relax Rodney.”

“But…”

“Don’t make me order you,” John told him.

“I’m not military,” Rodney replied.

“No,” John grinned knowing this was the way to triumph, “But you are a member of my team. And I can ground you.”

Rodney didn’t say another word slinking out of the room muttering under his breath about big headed military idiots.

 

Elizabeth sat waiting until the verbal jousting match between John and Rodney was getting too heated before interrupting them. She had learned early it was easier to let them yell at each other for a few minutes otherwise no real work would be got out of either of them.

“So,” she started the meeting, “What do you have for me?”

“It is power,” Zelenka started, “We think…”

“That it could power the shields,” Rodney interjected receiving an annoyed glare from Zelenka who just let the astrophysicist continue, “And from the notes Radek found there may also be something down there that the Ancients may have discovered to defeat the Wraith.”

“If this could defeat the Wraith why did they leave?” Elizabeth raised a valid point.

“We don’t know,” Rodney admitted tiredly making John frown and start to wonder what time their Science Chief had actually went to bed, “But it’s worth looking into Elizabeth.”

Elizabeth glanced over at John who discreetly nodded his agreement with Rodney before turning back to the two scientists waiting for her decision.

“Alright,” she told them, “But Colonel Sheppard is going as well and I want you to take Carson. He needs a little field experience and this would be the perfect opportunity.”

“No problem,” John grinned bouncing up off his seat and turning to the other two, “Are you guys coming or am I going on my own.”

“Yeah,” Rodney snorted as he and Zelenka started to follow, “Like we’d let you go anywhere near such an important find, Mr ‘Let’s-see-how-big-a-bang-this-makes’ without some supervision.”

 

Carson followed on behind Rodney exchanging amused glances with Zelenka as the Doctor and Colonel kept up a running commentary on the latest annoyance that was Kavanagh. Carson had argued about going along with the terrible two but Elizabeth got him with the counter-point that if they were injured at least he was there to help.

“Does anyone hear that?” Rodney broke off in the middle of a rant frowning.

Carson saw John tilt his head a confused grimace covering his face at the strange whining noise coming from along the corridor.

“It’s coming from this way,” the Colonel said leading the way.

They turned a corner and stopped seeing a blue box in the corner of the room next to the exit to the balcony.

“What the hell is that?” Rodney asked staring at it in bemusement.

“It’s a Police Box,” Carson answered with a laugh, “Something from the 1950’s. The only place I’ve seen one is in the centre of Glasgow. How one got here I have no clue.”

“Then let’s see if we can find an answer,” John told them arming himself, “Come on.”

They moved slowly towards the mysterious box all four jumping back slightly as the door opened and a girl walked out.

“Hi,” she said in what Carson noted was a London accent.

She was followed by a man wearing a leather jacket as well as a huge grin, “I forgot how clean this place was,” he noted turning to the four men and grinning, “Hello.”

“Who are you?” John demanded keeping his gun trained on them.

“I’m the Doctor,” he introduced himself, “This is Rose and this is…” he turned to the third figure who was exiting.

“Jeannie?” Rodney gasped in astonishment.

*********************************************

Jeannie had spent several months travelling with the Doctor in his previous incarnation and had adored the man even if he did drive her insane with his little quirks.

Her excitement about seeing her brother was making her bouncy. The one problem was she had spent enough time in the TARDIS to know it had a little habit of going somewhere it wasn't meant to be going.

“We’re here,” the Doctor announced as the TARDIS came to a bumpy halt.

“So we’re in Atlantis,” Jeannie said taking a deep breath, “Are we here the same time as my brother?”

“Of course we are,” the Doctor looked hurt she didn’t trust him.

“Well I for one want to see it,” Rose announced heading to the doors, “Come on.”

Jeannie watched them leave and followed on just as the Doctor turned to introduce her when she heard him.

“Jeannie?” Rodney gasped.

“Rodney,” she cried happily bouncing over to him and jumping into his arms. They hugged tightly both forgetting their companions for the moment until.

“So,” a man said with a hint of irritation, “You know who she is, McKay.”

Jeannie felt her brother let her go; they turned to the uniformed man obviously in the military and in charge.

“John, Carson, Radek meet my sister,” Rodney grinned as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, “Jeannie.”

It took every bit of self-control she had not to laugh at their faces.

The man in charge who her brother had identified as John stared at her, the Doctor and Rose then the TARDIS.

“What the hell is going on around here?”

 

Jeannie sat beside the Doctor with Rose on his other side in the briefing room as her brother, the man John and a woman introduced to them as Dr Elizabeth Weir sat across from them.

“So you’re a Time Traveller?” Elizabeth asked the Doctor.

“That’s right,” the Doctor grinned, “Go here, go there, see all the wonders of the universe.”

“Why are you here?” John asked stony faced.

“Jeannie wanted to see her brother,” the Doctor explained, “And when I saw the tape I thought, I know that place, so here we are.”

“I don’t mean to offend anyone here,” Elizabeth said diplomatically, “But how do I know you are who you say you are?”

“This is my sister,” Rodney spoke up before anyone could say anything, “Trust me Elizabeth this is Jeannie.”

She turned to him, “Rodney, I don’t want to doubt you but your judgement is a little clouded at the moment.”

“Elizabeth,” Rodney said to her softly, “I know my sister. This isn’t like someone could dress up like her because even if there were two of them standing there I could pick the real one with my eyes closed.”

“Rodney,” Elizabeth sighed, “We’ve been fooled before.”

He took a deep breath and turned to her his eyes intent, “I know. But remember when we thought we’d made it home? We all felt something was off, out of place just ever so slightly wrong?”

John and Elizabeth nodded.

“It’s like that,” Rodney told them, “I know this is Jeannie, I know it’s her and not someone pretending to be her. If you’ve ever trusted me then trust me now.”

“So the telepathy thing works then?” the Doctor asked interrupting turning to Jeannie.

The twins looked at each other with identical grins before nodding in unison.

“Fantastic,” the Doctor grinned, “I’ve always wanted to see that in action.”

“Telepathy?” Elizabeth asked before John could.

“Happens in twins,” the Doctor shrugged, “Though very rarely powerful in fraternal twins.”

John turned to stare at Rodney, “You guys are twins?”

“Yes,” Rodney answered softly.

“Why have you never mentioned this before?” John demanded.

“Because it’s none of your business,” Rodney snapped, “If it had anything to do with the safety of the city then yes I would have told you but it doesn’t.”

“Alright,” Elizabeth interrupted, “I want Carson to do a quick examination of all three then they are allowed in the city with an escort at all times.”

*********************************************

“I’m not ill,” Rose protested as Carson took her blood.

“Sorry lass but it’s the rules and Dr Weir is a stickler for them,” Carson replied, “It won’t take much longer.”

“You’re from Scotland right?” Rose asked as he continued his tests.

“Aye that’s right,” he smiled, “And you’re a Londoner, been there a few times.”

“I’d never been anywhere,” she confessed, “Till the Doctor. He has shown me a universe I never even knew existed.”

“Tell me about it,” Carson grinned back, “I never expected to end up here in the Pegasus Galaxy but here I am.”

The teenager grinned at him, “So what’s this place like? Are there any aliens?”

Carson laughed, “I’ll get Lieutenant Darcy to give you a tour. He’s about your age so you’ll have plenty to talk about.”

“Deal,” Rose grinned.

 

“So you’ve been travelling around the Universe with this guy who has no name and a blue box which travels in time?” Rodney demanded of his sister as they stood on the balcony staring out across the ocean after Carson had finished his tests.

“And you’re living in a different galaxy,” Jeannie laughed at him, “Come on Rodney, you know if you had the chance to see the things the Doctor has shown me there’d be a dust cloud where you’re standing.”

Rodney laughed and hugged her quickly, “I’ve missed you.”

“Me too,” she smiled leaning into his hug, “And I’ve been worried about you. The last I heard was that you were getting sent to Siberia because you pissed off the wrong people.”

“I’m fine,” he shrugged letting her go and staring off into the horizon once more.

Jeannie grabbed his chin turning him to look directly into her eyes, “Now tell me you’re fine,” she said intently.

“I’m tired, Jeannie,” he confessed sadly, “But I can’t rest. Not until I’ve found the way to stop the bad guys, until I can make sure we don’t all get killed,” tears welled up in his eyes and he fell against her shoulder hiding in a way he always used to.

Jeannie wrapped her arms around her brother holding onto him, “Come on. You should get some rest. I’ll be fine with one of the others showing me around.”

Rodney looked at her amused, “Looking out for me,” he laughed slightly, “Like when we were kids?”

“Exactly,” she smiled.

 

John had left Elizabeth with the Doctor who seemed to be regaling her with tales of the Ancients he had known. John on the other hand was more interested in checking in on his friend.

The appearance of the sister Rodney had mentioned once in all the time they’d been here sent John’s alarm, set to when Rodney may need some support, start ringing. He hit the button on Rodney’s door and was shocked when the door opened to reveal Jeannie.

“What?” she demanded.

“I want to see Rodney,” he grimaced at her.

“He’s asleep,” she replied.

“Seriously?” John asked in astonishment, “Rodney McKay is actually sleeping at this time of the day?”

“Yes. Now is it a life or death emergency?” the woman facing him down demanded, “Will the world end if you wait a few hours to talk to him?”

“No,” John started only to be cut off again.

“Then let him sleep,” she concluded crossing her arms looking scarily far too much like her brother.

“Okay,” John backed down, “Look, I came to get him for dinner since he usually forgets the time. Since he’s asleep why don’t you join us and fill us in on the dirt?”

Jeannie grinned, “Why not, this could be interesting.”


	2. Chapter 2

“I don’t recognise it,” the Doctor said as he looked over the readings Zelenka had found.

“I thought you’d been here before,” Elizabeth teased, she was quite fascinated by the intelligence this man oozed along with the exuberant energy of a two year old on a major sugar rush. In a lot of ways he reminded her of Rodney, it was little wonder Jeannie travelled with him.

“I have,” he replied, “But they could have brought this here after I left.”

“Well Doctor,” Elizabeth said, “Thank you for the help. How long do you plan to stay?”

He looked at her thoughtfully, “You seem to have gotten over your distrust pretty fast.”

“Rodney put his trust in you,” Elizabeth said, “That’s enough for me.”

The Doctor grinned, “I’ve been waiting to meet him for quite a while you know. Jeannie talked about him a lot. And of course the twin bond thing is pretty interesting to watch.”

“Of course.”

 

“Rodney was a quiet kid,” John demanded staring at the woman sitting across from him,

Jeannie laughed at the astonishment of the people sitting around the table, “Hard to believe isn’t it?”

“You’re telling us that Rodney McKay, the mouth of Atlantis, the man who can make people want to bang their heads off a wall till they’re unconscious just so they don’t have to listen to him anymore was a quiet child?” John asked with disbelief before grimacing, “He bottled it all up till he got here.”

Jeannie laughed before looking around at the people sitting with her, Teyla, Carson, Zelenka and John, “You all care for him, don’t you?”

They glanced at each other before turning to John silently electing him spokesman, “Yeah we do. Even if he drives us absolutely nuts.”

Jeannie laughed finishing her roll glancing over to where Rose was being shown around by a young man who seemed quite taken with her. Rose looked over and gave Jeannie a quick wave before following her guide.

“Your friend seems to be enjoying herself,” Teyla pointed out.

“Just a bit,” Jeannie laughed, she suddenly stopped and her eyes glazed for a moment before she returned her attention to them smiling, “Sorry, you were saying?”

“What was that?” John asked curiosity in his eyes.

“Nothing,” Jeannie smiled brightly, “Just my mind wandering. That’s all.”

*********************************************

“Elizabeth,” John murmured as he looked at the group assembled to head deeper into the city, “Why am I taking along extras?”

“Because I doubt Rodney will leave his sister for the next few hours and I have a feeling the Doctor will be useful,” Elizabeth told him, “So stop complaining.”

“You know Bates would have a fit,” John said.

“Well it’s a good thing he and his team are off world,” Elizabeth replied, “Rodney saw them off this morning. The scientist he chose to go seemed quite excited.”

“Have you had any time to talk to his twin?” John asked with amusement.

“Not yet,” Elizabeth replied, “What’s she like?”

John smiled, “She’s nice. Different from what I imagined considering they’re twins. She’s also very protective of him.”

“That’s a good thing, John,” Elizabeth reminded him she looked over to where Rodney was standing with Jeannie looking much more refreshed than he had in months thanks to a full nights sleep.

“Okay,” John called, “Let’s get going.”

Everyone turned and started towards the nearest transporter, John moved to join them taking up position beside the Doctor who was looking around interested.

 

Jeannie walked beside her brother a little disturbed by the fact he had a gun strapped to his leg.

“It’s the rules,” he murmured to her.

“Are you any good?” Jeannie asked softly, she didn’t even pretend not to know what he was talking about.

Rodney shrugged, “John makes me practice so I can watch the rest of the teams’ back.”

“You’ve changed a lot Rodney,” she noted sadly, “And I’m not talking about the military look. You were a nice person, where did your anger and inability to have a normal conversation with someone come from?”

“Take a guess,” he snapped slightly, “You were wanted Jeannie, I wasn't. Think what that kind of knowledge would do to you.”

“That’s not fair,” she replied.

“Really?” Rodney fumed, “Think about it, think about everything and you’ll know I’m right.”

“Rodney,” Jeannie started but he cut her off.

“You didn’t even want me around,” he reminded her, “You never answered any of my letters so why are we even pretending now?”

Without another word he stalked away leaving her staring at him in utter confusion.

“What letters?” she murmured.

 

“You say you travel through time?” Zelenka asked the Doctor, “That is not truly possible. Although we have had experience with time travel but not in any controllable way as you claim.”

“Not for you,” the Doctor grinned, “For me, everyday occurrence.”

“Hey Dr Z,” John interrupted, “No more questions. I need you to join McKay and then check on the readings when they switch on the power to this section.”

Zelenka frowned annoyed but did as he was ordered knowing it was easier to just do it now rather than arguing. He could get more information later.

“Alright,” John said to the Doctor, “I didn’t argue with Elizabeth about sending you two along. So just keep out of the way while we do this.”

“No problem,” the Doctor grinned at him, “Just here to watch, an observer that’s me.”

“Good,” John frowned before turning away and opening the channel on his radio, “Elizabeth, we’re ready here. Activate the lab for us.”

“Alright,” Elizabeth’s voice sounded over the radio, “Full power will be restored in small increments just like Rodney suggested over the next half hour.”

“Why?” John asked with a sigh, “Never mind, he knows what he’s doing.”

Elizabeth laughed, “Starting up the initiation sequence.”

*********************************************

Jeannie stood watching her brother as he worked her arms crossed confused by his anger towards her.

“What’s wrong with you then?” the Doctor asked joining her, “You don’t look very happy.”

“He just accused me of not caring about him,” Jeannie said stunned, “He actually had the nerve to tell me I didn’t care about him.”

“You always told me that your parents were not exactly happy to have him,” the Doctor reminded her, “Maybe that hurt more than you realised.”

“I know it hurt him,” Jeannie defended, “But there’s more to it. This wasn’t aimed at them this was aimed at me. He stopped talking to me, Doctor not the other way around.”

“Are you sure about that?”

Jeannie was about to retort before stopping as she felt something that she hadn’t felt for a long time.

“Did you feel that?” she asked the Doctor who tilted his head to one side before nodding, “You told me they were gone. You told me they…”

“From that point in time and space yes,” the Doctor replied, “But I don’t know what the Atlantean’s did thousands of years before you encountered it.”

Jeannie glanced over at where Rodney stood taking readings, “They’re waking it up.”

“Then let’s see if we can stop it,” he grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the others.

Jeannie shivered as they moved deeper into the part of the city that housed a nightmare from their past, she was terrified of what would happen if it was released into this city.

“Doctor,” she called as he pulled her, “What if it escapes? I can’t have that thing in my mind again.”

“You don’t have to worry,” he assured her, “The TARDIS will protect you. Its telepathic field will stop anything else attacking you.”

Jeannie halted suddenly pulling him to a stop, “What about Rodney?”

“That’s why we need to make sure it doesn’t escape,” he reminded her, “Now come on before they hit full power.”

They ran at top speed towards the laboratory Jeannie could feel it getting stronger just before she heard the scream. It entered her brain and she knew they were too late.

“It’s loose,” the Doctor yelled skidding to a halt, “The energy is going to make everything in that room explode. We have to warn them.”

 

John watched Rodney take his readings as the power was slowly brought up in the lab. Zelenka and Carson had headed to another laboratory close by to monitor things from there. He was bored and even worse was that he had just discovered their two tag-alongs were nowhere to be found.

“Rodney, your sister has gone walk-about,” John yelled, “Does it run in the family or what?”

“What?” Rodney turned to him in confusion just as Elizabeth informed them full power had now been reached and he fell to the ground clutching his head as something started to scream in his mind.

“Rodney?” John yelled pulling his friend up, “Rodney, what’s wrong?”

“Run,” the Doctor’s voice echoed through the corridor, “It’s about to blow. Run.”

“What?” John demanded as Rodney pulled away from him to lean against the wall.

“Don’t ask just do,” Jeannie yelled as she and the Doctor reached them, she grabbed Rodney’s arm just as an explosion rocked the city.

“Run,” the Doctor yelled.

John turned seeing a fireball heading towards them, he grabbed Jeannie’s arm pulling Rodney with them.

Rodney was still shaken by the scream he’d heard but seeing the fireball heading towards them he knew they had no chance of getting out of the corridor by running straight ahead. He pulled away from his sister pushing her towards his friend and hitting a few commands opened doors on either side of the corridor.

“Jump,” he yelled before he dived inside the room to his right.

John hooked his arm around Jeannie’s waist and threw them both into the room to his left. They landed on the floor with John covering her with his body as flames travelled above them.

“Move,” Jeannie told him as he continued to keep her on the ground.

“Not yet,” he murmured before pushing her head down when another explosion filled the air. He moved off her and stood up offering her his hand.

“Where’s Rodney and the Doctor?” Jeannie cried looking around dropping down beside the Time Lord as he rubbed his head, “One down, where’s Rodney?”

“There,” John told her as he looked across the corridor into the room opposite where Rodney lay unconscious a force field covering the door.

“Oh no,” she whispered achingly, “It’s got him.”

*********************************************

 _The little boy sat putting together the puzzle far in advance of his three years, a frown of concentration on his podgy face. He didn’t notice the man until the man kicked the puzzle over and tears welled up in his eyes._

“Stupid kid,” came the angry voice as a hand swiped away everything he’d been building, “Why the hell are you letting him make such a mess.”

“Damn it,” a woman cried as she swept the pieces of his puzzle back into the box, “Rodney, we’ve told you before. Now since you can’t do as you’re told no more toys.”

He watched her take away everything and sat there staring sadly at where his sister was playing with her new doll. She looked over at him and toddled over sitting down beside him. He didn’t cry anymore when they took things away from him, just sat quietly until Jeannie came over and shared her toys with him.

 

“Rodney!!!” Jeannie yelled as John held her back from the field, “Rodney, wake up.”

“Jeannie, you know he won’t,” the Doctor reminded her before turning to John, “We have a very serious problem.”

“I think I noticed that,” John snapped as Jeannie pulled away from him leaning in the doorway looking across the hall to where her brother lay.

“The creature just released feeds off telepathic energy,” the Doctor explained, “And it’s found the perfect food source.”

“Rodney?” John cried incredulously, “Why him?”

“It’s the twin thing,” Jeannie replied flatly, “We have a bond that used to be extremely strong meaning the potential is still there.”

“Then why him and not you?” John demanded angrily.

“The TARDIS protects her now,” the Doctor answered.

“But it couldn’t the first time,” Jeannie whispered, she turned to the Time Lord, “Help him.”

“There’s no way to get near him,” the Doctor replied sadly, “I can’t.”

Jeannie turned on him, “I don’t accept that,” she pushed him, “You can travel through time and space,” another push, “You regenerate after death,” one more push, “And you’re telling me you can’t save my brother’s life. What use are you?”

John pulled her away from the Doctor who just looked at her sadly as she cried turning against her brother’s friend for comfort.

“Jeannie…” the Doctor started softly.

“Go to hell,” she turned on him shaking with anger.

 

“John,” Elizabeth’s voice came over the radio, “What happened? Is everyone alright?”

John grabbed his radio sighing, “We seemed to have released something and it’s got Rodney. There’s a force field holding him in one of the rooms can you shut it down?”

“We’ll try,” Elizabeth told him.

“Dr Weir,” the Doctor interrupted, “Is Rose there?”

“She’s not here but I believe she’s in the commissary,” Elizabeth answered sounding confused.

“Get her to a radio fast,” the Doctor said turning to Jeannie, “We need to try and get him into the TARDIS. It won’t stop it now but we should be able to slow it down until we can stop it.”

“But can Rose work the TARDIS?” Jeannie whispered.

“I’ll talk her through everything she needs to know,” he took her hand; “I promise I’ll do my best to help him Jeannie.”

“I know,” she sighed turning to look at where her brother lay.

 

“Doctor?” Rose’s worried voice sounded over the radio after ten minutes, “What’s wrong?”

“We don’t have time to explain,” he told her, “I need you to get to the TARDIS, take the radio with you.”

“Why?” Rose asked.

“Just do as I tell you and I’ll explain later,” he snapped slightly, “Sorry, Rose but this is urgent.”

“Alright,” she replied, “Dr Weir is coming with me.”

“I don’t care,” he said, “Just get into the TARDIS.”

They waited and about another fifteen minutes later Rose announced they were inside the TARDIS.

“Good,” the Doctor stood closing his eyes to visualise where she had to go, “Go to the console straight in front of the door,” he ordered, “Now walk round three to your right.”

“I’m here,” Rose told him, “It has a blue squiggle at the top.”

“That’s the right one,” he grinned, “Now there are three switches at the top of the panel; flick them down one at a time starting from your right.”

“Done.”

“Next, turn the dial three times round completely,” he continued, “Make sure it’s done exactly.”

“That’s it,” Rose told him, “Another button has appeared from nowhere.”

“Push it and hang on,” the Doctor told her, “The TARDIS is coming to me.”

The Doctor turned as the familiar whine of the TARDIS sounded from across the room, he saw John staring in astonishment while Jeannie seemed to relax a little more at the ship’s appearance.

The door opened and Rose exited, an astonished Elizabeth just behind her.

“Well done,” the Doctor told his young companion, “Now let’s see what we can do about saving Rodney.”


	3. Chapter 3

_He settled himself in front of the piano taking a deep breath before starting to play. His long fingers danced across the keys as he played, he had practiced this piece for hours to get it just right and was pleased with himself that he didn’t miss a note._

 _When he finished he smiled and looked up at his teacher waiting for his thoughts. He could see his sister sitting at the back of the room smiling proudly at him, her gymnastics class finished just before his piano lessons so she would sit and watch like he did during her class so their parents didn’t have to do any more trips than necessary._

 _“Mr McKay,” his teacher started sternly, “You are a technical player but you do not feel the soul within the music and you never will. There is no real point in you continuing with these lessons as you shall never be anything other than a passable pianist.”_

 _He stared in astonishment at the man before he gathered up his books in silence and heading to his sister. She knew not to do anything other than walk with him until they had left the room, their mother wouldn’t be there for another half hour so they sat under the stairs where Rodney cried._

 _Twelve years old and his dreams had been shattered._

 

John gaped as he was pulled into the TARDIS with the others. If he hadn’t been so focused on helping Rodney he would have gone back outside and walked round the box before coming back in and demanding answers. Just now answers could wait.

“Are you using the TARDIS to get to him?” Jeannie asked as she joined the Doctor at the controls.

“Nope,” he answered flicking switched and turning knobs, which John felt were distinctly low-tech.

“Then what?” Jeannie demanded impatiently, she was becoming more and more like her brother with each passing second.

“I’m going to bring him to us,” the Doctor replied, “Using the TARDIS telepathic field and your connection to your brother. Come here and sit down so I can connect you up.”

John was astonished that the woman didn’t debate the point, didn’t demand any sort of explanation instead she just did as he told her and let him attach what looked like a small plunger to her temple.

“Ready?” the Doctor asked.

“What do I do?” Jeannie whispered sounding afraid.

“Concentrate on him,” the Doctor told her, “Just think of your brother and the TARDIS will do the rest.”

Jeannie nodded and closed her eyes as the Doctor pressed one final button and the TARDIS came to life around them. John and Elizabeth stared in astonishment as Rodney started to materialise on a couch next to where Rose was standing.

Jeannie took in a deep breath opening her eyes as the ship stilled.

“Rodney,” she cried pulling herself off the floor and scrambling over to her twin brother.

“What’s wrong with him?” Elizabeth demanded as she joined Jeannie at Rodney’s side.

“The creature inside his mind,” the Doctor explained, “It takes memories mostly bad ones and uses these to create despair within the victim. This makes them want to die, to give up on life and then the creature gets a full doze of life energy.”

Panic covered Elizabeth’s face as she realised they could lose Rodney, especially knowing he covered up a lot of pain with his acerbic personality.

“Jeannie,” the Doctor turned to her, “You should be able to wake him now. The TARDIS is affording some protection so we should be able to do something.”

Jeannie nodded and started to shake her brother, “Rodney,” she called, “Hey, wake up. Rodney, you have to wake up. Please,” she whispered getting desperate that he wasn't regaining consciousness.

“McKay,” John yelled, “Kavanagh’s going to take over your lab and he said something about working on the device we found on P44 6TT.”

“Son of…” Rodney muttered opening his eyes and stopping, “Where am I?”

“Rodney,” Jeannie cried in relief and hugged him tightly as he looked around confused.

 

“I don’t understand,” Rodney said as he sat on the couch rubbing his forehead Jeannie sitting at his side her hands clamped around his arm, “How did you wake me up?”

“The TARDIS is protecting you,” the Doctor explained, “It can’t stop the attack completely but it means it’s not as potent and gives us more time.”

“More time before I die?” Rodney snapped.

“More time for us to help,” Jeannie snapped back her eyes blazing, “Don’t you dare give up.”

“And you think you can stop this thing?” Rodney turned on her.

“Yes.”

“How?”

“Because I survived it,” she yelled at him before biting her lower lip at the horror that filled his eyes.

“Wh…Wh…What?” he whispered shakily.

Jeannie nodded, “It’s actually how I met the Doctor. He saved my life.”

“How did he stop it killing you?” Elizabeth interrupted them, “Can’t we just do the same?”

“It wouldn’t work,” the Doctor replied, “Jeannie was only touched briefly and Rodney’s been under attack a lot longer. It’s seeped into his subconscious and will continue to use his memories against him.”

“So what do we do?” John demanded getting angry.

“How close are you two?” Jeannie asked the two men who looked at her confused.

“Huh?” John asked.

“You said you care for Rodney,” Jeannie stated, “Do you care enough to help him?”

“Help how?” John and Rodney asked in unison.

“Using the TARDIS,” the Doctor interrupted, “We’ll connect your minds so for each negative memory they bring up you counteract with a positive one.”

“I can’t do it alone,” Jeannie told John, “Because we haven’t seen each other in a long time.”

“Is there any other way?” John asked unnerved especially by Rodney’s complete lack of opinion.

“No,” Jeannie and the Doctor answered in unison.

John nodded, “Okay.”

*********************************************

“Are you okay?” John asked as he sat beside Rodney waiting for Jeannie to get whatever it was she was getting.

“I don’t know,” Rodney replied in a whisper.

“What about me going into your mind?” John broached.

Rodney turned to him, “You’re about to get a roadtrip through my past Colonel,” his voice was filled with bitterness, “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

“I know you pretty well Rodney,” John reminded him, “I want to do this, I don’t want you to die.”

“John, this isn’t some happy little movie of the week,” Rodney snapped, “There’s a lot in there and I doubt a few good thoughts will destroy the bad guy.”

“See this,” John snapped, “Not helping. Your sister is terrified that you’re going to die and you agreeing with that is not going to help her. You may have some major issues with her and the rest of your family but just now McKay, get the hell over it.”

Rodney stared at him before dropping his head, “I don’t want to disappoint her.”

“Then stay positive.”

 

Elizabeth glanced over to John and Rodney as they talked…argued…talked or whatever it was they were doing. She was worried about her boys, they were needed here on Atlantis, she needed them here.

“Are you sure whatever this is will save Rodney?” she asked the Doctor who was fiddling about with controls.

“I’m sure that Jeannie’s love for her brother is strong,” the Doctor replied, “It’s potent and I believe in her.”

“She said she’s encountered this thing before,” Elizabeth stated.

“One escaped a prison transport ship and jumped time streams landing on Earth,” the Doctor explained, “I detected it and followed. Jeannie was just unlucky, in the wrong place at the wrong time.”

“Where exactly have she and Rose gone?” Elizabeth asked.

“To collect some equipment,” he replied smiling at her confused expression, “I’ve got them hidden away since it’s quite a delicate piece of equipment.”

“They’ve been away almost ten minutes,” Elizabeth said, “How big is this place.”

“I’m not actually sure,” he shrugged with a grin, “That’s part of the fun.”

 

“Got them,” Jeannie sighed in relief pulling out a large brown case, “You think he would have put these things somewhere easier to find.”

“I didn’t even know this bit existed,” Rose told her.

Jeannie gave a half-smile, “If I remember rightly parts of the TARDIS don’t exist unless needed. Then again I may be wrong.”

“You don’t have to worry,” Rose told her, “The Doctor assures us this will work. You’re not going to lose your brother.”

“Again,” Jeannie’s eyes were filled with sadness, “Rose, if he dies I’ll die. We’re connected and I don’t…I can’t…”

“It’s alright,” Rose whispered hugging the other woman, “It’s gonna be alright.”

Jeannie pulled back wiping her eyes, “I’m so afraid but I have to stay strong because to save him I have to think of positive things. How can you think of positive things when someone may die?”

Rose shrugged, “You trust in yourself. I don’t have any brothers or sisters least of all a twin but I do notice things and one thing I’ve noticed is how much you two love each other. I would love to be that close to someone and be able to know in my own head if that person was safe and well.”

A soft smile touched Jeannie’s lips, “Thank you. Okay let’s go I don’t want to waste anymore time and who knows how long it’ll take us to find our way back to the control room.”

 

Rodney squirmed slightly as Jeannie placed the strange circular headpiece onto him, he watched as she did the same to John before sitting down and allowing Rose to fix the final one on her head.

“Alright then,” the Doctor said, “Plug you in and then we’re ready to go.”

“How does this work?” John asked.

“The headset connects all three of your minds,” he explained, “Once I let the shield down the creature’s attack shall start again. At that point Jeannie and you shall enter his mind, for every bad memory they take out of Rodney you will fight with a positive one.”

Rodney listened and swallowed hard turning to Jeannie, “I’m scared.”

She took his hand tightly in hers, “I won’t leave you and I won’t give in. I promise.”

“Neither will I,” John added squeezing his friend’s shoulder.

Rodney nodded and turned to the Doctor, “Do it.”

The moment the shield was dropped Rodney passed out his head falling against his sister’s shoulder.

“Ready?” Jeannie whispered to John.

He nodded, “Ready.”

The Doctor activated the headsets, John and Jeannie closed their eyes their heads dropping back against the couch.

“Now we wait,” the Doctor told Rose and Elizabeth.

“And hope,” Elizabeth added.

*********************************************

 _He kept talking, that’s all he did was spout off theories in the hope that something would help or maybe the Major would get in touch and tell him everything was alright._

 _Brendan kept telling him to go and help Sheppard but he couldn’t leave Brendan like this. He continued to talk, just talk and try to cover the fear of what was happening when the gunshot sounded behind him it ripped through his thoughts and he spun.  
Bile rose in his throat seeing the other man lying there, gun in hand, a self-inflicted gunshot in his head._

 

Jeannie screamed and ripped off the headset trying to catch her breath. John followed not long after and caught her in his arms trying to calm her down, the Doctor seeing this reset the shield back to full capacity.

“What happened?” Elizabeth demanded.

John glanced up from where he was rocking his best friend’s twin sister, “It was Gaul’s death.”

“Oh God,” Elizabeth whispered watching as John continued to talk softly to Jeannie trying to calm her down.

“I can’t do this,” Jeannie yelled pulling back from John suddenly, “I can’t watch him go through things like…like that.”

“Jeannie you must,” the Doctor moved to look in her eyes, “He will not survive this without you.”

“I can’t,” she whispered her voice filled with pain, “Doctor I can’t.”

The Doctor caught her face in his hands, “Yes you can. Jeannie you are strong and you are the only person able to do this. He,” the Doctor motioned John with his head, “Can only access Rodney’s mind with you there.”

Jeannie glanced over at where John sat beside a still unconscious Rodney; she closed her eyes a single tear escaping sliding down her cheek.

“Does it get worse?” she managed to ask John.

“I don’t know,” John admitted sadly, “But no matter what it is we have to go through it with him.”

Her throat tightened and she tried to swallow the lump that had formed there.

“Jeannie please,” Elizabeth whispered, “Rodney is needed by a lot of people.”

“You said you’d die if he did,” Rose spoke up, “You’re killing both of you if you don’t continue. We’re all here to help when it’s over, you can’t stop now.”

Jeannie sniffed back her tears and nodded shakily she slipped the device back onto her head and turned to the Doctor.

“Alright.”

John slipped his hand into hers, “We’ll do this together. No matter what we see.”

“Okay,” Jeannie whispered squeezing his hand tightly as the Doctor reactivated the link and let the shield down.

 

Jeannie felt strange as though she was walking on a mattress, turning to her side she saw John who gripped her hand tightly.

“This is so weird,” she whispered as she looked around the grey landscape.

“I always thought Rodney’s mind would be…” John paused, “A little more colourful.”

Jeannie gave a half-laugh then she saw a light coming towards them, “What is that?”

“Jeannie, Colonel,” the Doctor’s voice sounded, “I’ve managed to fix it so you’ll have more control over this. You’re in what’s known as a Dreamscape. If you keep going you should find Rodney’s sub-conscious form this is how you’ll be able help.”

“Sounds good,” Jeannie murmured.

“You won’t be able to contact us until this is over,” the Doctor’s voice continued, “Be careful. The creature may try to attack you if it realises what it is you’re doing.”

“Well he is a bundle of laughs,” John said looking ahead, “Are you ready?”

“I don’t think so,” Jeannie whispered smiling slightly as he gripped her hand tighter in comfort, “But we don’t have a choice,” she turned to him, “Promise me no matter what happens you’ll put Rodney’s life before mine.”

John shook his head, “Not a chance.”

Before she could retort he pulled her forward and they moved further into the grey dreamscape.

 

 _Rodney stood at the door to his sister’s dorm and smiled quickly knocking. He was looking forward to seeing her so much; it had been almost six months._

 _He knew the only reason he was allowed to go to the college he’d chosen was because he had a scholarship so now he and Jeannie were on almost opposite sides of the continent._

 _The door opened and a blonde looked at him, “Yeah?”_

 _“Is Jeannie here?” he asked hopefully._

 _The blonde shook her head, “She left about an hour ago with her parents.”_

 _“What?” Rodney gasped in horror, “But they knew I was coming to see her. They knew I wanted to surprise her.”_

 _“I’m sorry,” the blonde frowned, “Who are you?”_

 _“Apparently no one of any importance,” Rodney sighed sadly turning to leave; he stopped and reached into his pocket pulling out a pair of tickets, “Here, you can use these if you want.”_

 _She took the tickets as he wandered away exhaustion and sadness pulling at him. He couldn’t believe he’d expected them to not do something like this, they hated him and hated that he and Jeannie were so close._

 

“Jeannie you have to hit him with something positive from your past,” John reminded her.

“I never knew,” she whispered sadly watching her brother’s sadness, “I thought he didn’t want to see me. I never knew. They kept us apart, why?”

John frowned, “Jeannie, you have to do something.”

Her eyes were glazed slightly in sadness as she stared at the retreating form of her brother.

John frowned, this was a problem.


	4. Chapter 4

Elizabeth sat watching the three unconscious people on the couch. John was lying back with one hand resting behind Rodney’s neck comfortingly while he held Jeannie’s hand with the other. Their hands rested in Rodney’s lap as Jeannie had her other hand curled around her brother’s arm with her head resting against his shoulder.

If the situation hadn’t been so serious she would have been hunting for a camera, it was such a cute picture and the blackmail material would be invaluable.

She looked at the woman at her Head Scientist’s side, his twin sister who from what she’d seen loved her brother fiercely. Rodney had mentioned her only briefly in all the time she’d known him, but in his voice when he spoke of her was an overwhelming love.

“Uh oh.”

Elizabeth turned to the Doctor who was grimacing.

“What?” Rose asked before Elizabeth could.

“Jeannie’s not helping,” the Doctor frowned as he stared at some readout, “In fact it’s sucking her in.”

“What?” Elizabeth cried, “I thought you said she would be able to do this?”

“I didn’t count on her empathy,” he snapped banging the consol, “Damn, this isn’t going to work.”

“There has to be something you can do?” Rose cried.

The Doctor frowned, “I know Jeannie well enough to help her but I’m the only one who can operate the TARDIS.”

“Times like these you need more than one of you,” Elizabeth sighed sadly.

“What?” Rose asked as the Doctor’s eyes lit up.

“That’s it,” he cried.

“That’s what?” Elizabeth and Rose asked in unison.

“Another me,” he grinned, “There is a tiny rift near here I can use to get the power to bring myself to help them.”

Elizabeth and Rose exchanged confused glances.

“Doctor,” Rose said exasperated, “You’re not making any sense.”

“Yes I am Rose,” he cried as he started pushing buttons and turning dials wildly, “Yes I am. And no one will be able to stop this since they’re no longer there. I just need…”

He trailed off and the whining of the TARDIS started but the ship stayed the same except for a small white paper bag that appeared on the consol.

“What is this?” Elizabeth asked, picking it up and finding jelly babies in it.

“I believe those belong to me,” a new voice stated as a hand appeared taking them from her.

*********************************************

“Jeannie, you have to focus,” John yelled at her, “You have to think of something positive.”

“They took him away from me,” she whispered, “They took me away from him. Why would they do that?”

John knew he was going to have to do something and soon.

“Jeannie,” he shook her, “Snap out of it,” but she remained as lost as she was before and he frowned, “Okay, positive memory. Positive memory.”

 

 _“What do you want?” Rodney demanded as John entered his lab, it was several days since the nanite virus crisis._

 _“You need a break,” John told him, “Come on. I have something to show you.”_

 _“Can’t this wait Major?” Rodney demanded, “I’m trying to find a way to repower the ZPM’s since you keep getting rid of our Naquada power generators.”_

 _John grabbed his arm and yanked him off the stool, “And it’ll still be here after. Now move.”_

 _Rodney gave in and walked along the corridors with the Major who was grinning._

 _“If this is some sort of joke at my expense,” Rodney said, “Remember I have access to all the equipment you use in Atlantis.”_

 _“You have a suspicious nature,” John told him._

 _“Honed through many years of being right,” Rodney muttered continuing to follow on stopping short as he entered the room._

 _“Happy Birthday,” the small group called._

 _He stared seeing his team, Carson, Grodin, Zelenka and Elizabeth standing all holding presents for him._

 _“How…”_

 _“Elizabeth has everyone’s files,” John reminded him, “Happy Birthday.”_

 

John smiled in satisfaction as Rodney stepped away from the scene and stared at him and Jeannie.

“What’s going on?”

John sighed in relief, he had Rodney’s attention now, “You don’t remember?”

“Just my party…” he trailed off as he saw his sister, “Jeannie?”

Jeannie didn’t say anything, just wrapped her arms around him crying.

“Guys,” John started but he stopped as he heard someone starting to yell and the twins turned apprehensively towards the source.”

 

 _“You stupid, insolent brat,” their father yelled as Rodney stood head down hands clasped behind his back, “How dare you do something so dangerous?”_

 _“It wasn't dangerous,” Rodney defended himself._

 _He couldn’t stop the cry of pain he uttered as his father slapped him across his face._

 _“What have I told you about answering back?” Stuart McKay bellowed as Rodney cradled his stinging cheek in his hand, “The only reason we haven’t sent you away is because your sister would be upset.”_

 _At this Rodney wisely stayed quiet knowing he couldn’t be separated from Jeannie; he wouldn’t survive without her._

 _“Get to your room until I decide what to do with you,” his father snapped, “I don’t want to see your face tonight. You’re grounded for the next six months and if you ever do something like this again…”_

 _Rodney didn’t wait to hear the end of the threat; he scrambled up the stairs and into his room curling into the corner. He’d just wanted to do something wonderful for the science fair._

 _It was later that night Jeannie appeared, having snuck some food up for him. She sat beside him as he ate neither saying a word. As she gathered up the plate to put it back downstairs he caught her arm._

 _“I’m sorry,” he whispered._

 _She shook her head, “Don’t be. They would never send you away,” she gave him a brilliant smile, “And I thought your project was amazing.”_

 _Rodney smiled slightly jumping as he heard his father pounding up the stairs; he motioned Jeannie to leave fast and sat waiting nervously to be punished._

 

“No,” Jeannie yelled at the memory.

John forced her to look at him, “You have to stop wallowing with him. You have to pull out some positive memories from your childhood. That had a part of one.”

“I can’t,” she whispered.

“Yes you can,” John snapped, “Jeannie, you have to.”

“I’m not strong enough,” Jeannie cried anguished.

“Really Jeannie,” a proper English voice came from behind them, “I don’t believe I’ve ever heard you say anything like that before.”

Jeannie turned to see the man standing there calmly waiting for her reply.

“Doctor?”

*********************************************

“Well,” the previous incarnation of the Doctor said as he materialised in the TARDIS, “You’ve changed it I see.”

“A few other things as well,” the Doctor’s current form grinned as they both looked at what they were wearing.

“Who is he?” Rose asked.

“That’s me,” the Doctor she travelled with answered.

Rose closed her eyes, “Okay, I may not know much about your quantum, space time thingies but I’m pretty sure you said that two versions of the same person couldn’t exist in the one place.”

“There are small exceptions when it comes to Time Lords,” her Doctor explained, “I was able to call up who I was before me now. Though if I had enough power there are actually nine versions of me.”

Elizabeth frowned, “Now I’m confused,” she turned to the man who had arrived on Atlantis with Jeannie and Rose, “So you’re Nine,” she then turned to their newest arrival, “And you’re Eight.”

“Well I don’t believe I like being referred to as Eight,” the Eighth Doctor murmured, “But it shall suffice for now,” he turned back to his original conversation, “Why am I here?”

The Ninth Doctor nodded over to the couch and his predecessor turned a soft gasp escaping his lips.

“Jeannie,” he murmured worriedly, “Is that her brother?” he turned back, “It’s attacked her again.”

“Its attacking Rodney,” the Ninth Doctor explained, “She went into his mind with his friend to fight back but it’s sucking her in. I’m the only other person here who knows her well enough to keep her together.”

“And she knows me better,” the Eighth Doctor mused, he took a seat on the ground beside Jeannie, “Plug me in.”

 

“Dr Weir,” Carson’s voice came suddenly over the radio, “Dr Zelenka and the team think they should be able to get the force field down so I can come and help Rodney.”

“Good,” Elizabeth told him, “Keep working on it and tell me when you have it.”

“Dr Weir,” Zelenka took over, “You are in the section yes?”

“Yes I am,” she replied, “Don’t ask how I got here though.”

“Are you well protected in case something goes wrong?” Zelenka asked.

Elizabeth looked around the TARDIS, “I’m pretty sure we’ll be fine. Just fix whatever you have to fix Dr Zelenka.”

“Of course,” the Czech cut communication leaving Elizabeth to watch as the Doctor placed the headpiece on the man he claimed was another version of him.

This was giving her a headache.

“Dr Weir,” Zelenka’s voice returned just after the Doctor activated the device sending the other version of himself into Rodney’s mind with the others, “We are ready.”

“Alright do it,” she ordered.

The Doctor looked up, “Wait,” he yelled but it was too late, the consol in front of him exploded throwing him against the wall as the TARDIS tipped. Elizabeth grabbed onto the rail near her seeing Rose gripping the floor. To her surprise the four connected didn’t move at all but she didn’t have any time to think about that as the Doctor managed to stand up.

“Oh no,” he announced; “Now we’re in trouble.”

*********************************************

Jeannie moved and embraced the man who had suddenly appeared. John studied him and frowned. He wore a velvet coat over grey pants and a white shirt with some strange frilly bit at the neck, his hair was long and curled but it was the intensity in the eyes that John noticed most of all.

She called him Doctor, like the other one. Was it some sort of title or was he missing something. Before he could ask however the world around him tipped and he felt himself flying backwards as Jeannie and the Doctor fell away from him.

 

John came to a crashing halt and found himself being stared at by Rodney.

“What’s going on?” Rodney asked confused.

“You don’t remember?” John gripped his friend’s hand to be pulled back to his feet.

“Not exactly,” Rodney replied.

“You were attacked by some sort of alien that’s invading your mind telepathically and it’s using bad memories from you past to make you want to die,” John explained.

“Oh,” Rodney frowned, “Why do I think my sister is here?”

“Because she is,” John replied smiling at the relief filling his friend’s eyes, “Only I don’t know where now because something strange…stranger just happened.”

Rodney nodded, “Then you’ve had a look at…”

“Whatever I’ve seen shall be kept a secret,” John promised before giving him a grin, “Unless I want something…”

Rodney shook his head at his friend, “How do we get out of here?”

“I was hoping you would know,” John replied frowning, “We should find Jeannie and the guy who appeared just before this happened.”

“Which guy?”

“I’ll explain on the way,” John told him as they started to walk.

 

Jeannie stared around as the Doctor; her Doctor helped her to her feet.

“How are you here?” she demanded, “The new you brought me here.”

He smiled at her, “Jeannie you should know by now anything is possible, especially for the TARDIS.”

“He brought you here to help,” Jeannie stated looking around, “You’ve not done a great job so far.”

The Doctor rolled his eyes at her, “I was hoping you would have lost your penchant for smart remarks. I see I was wrong.”

“What happened?” she asked.

“I’m guessing,” he looked around, “That the other members of the expedition managed to get down the force field around the section we are in. However the way they did it must have killed the creature.”

Jeannie looked at him hopefully, “Are you sure it’s dead?”

“Can you sense it anymore?” the Doctor asked her, “Because I can’t.”

She sighed in relief as she realised her brother was safe before frowning looking around the grey world they were in.

“If it’s dead and Rodney’s safe,” she said slowly, “Why are we still in here?”

“Now that is the question isn’t it?”

 

“Jeannie?” Rodney called as he saw her standing looking around.

She turned to him and ran throwing herself into his arms hugging him furiously, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” he murmured relaxing holding her.

“Why are we all still in here then?” John asked interrupting.

“I’m not precisely sure,” the Doctor replied, “But I have a feeling it has to do with them.”

“Us?” Rodney demanded turning to him, “What about us and who the hell are you?”

“This is the Doctor,” Jeannie introduced, “The one I travelled with,” seeing his confused look she smiled, “I’ll explain it later.”

“Probably a good idea,” the Doctor mused.

Jeannie frowned at him, “Why is this,” she waved her hand across the horizon, “To do with us?”

“Because it’s Rodney’s mind we’re in,” John answered working it out.

“Precisely,” the Doctor smiled, “And Jeannie’s guilt is also a factor.”

“My what?” Jeannie demanded.

The Doctor and John both rolled their eyes at her.

“Alright so I got a little upset at what I saw,” she crossed her arms, “But why is that trapping us in here?”

“Because you have some issues to sort out between you,” the Doctor explained, “Jeannie, this is where you find out why he drifted away from you. Like you always wondered?”

*********************************************

“What happened?” Elizabeth demanded as the Doctor ran around the consol pushing buttons, flicking switches and generally muttering to himself.

“Whatever they just did released an enormous amount of energy killing the creature and nearly knocking the TARDIS into next week,” he replied, “And with this ship, that isn’t just a phrase. I’m trying to fix this before I even attempt to recall them out of the Dreamscape.”

“Will they be alright?” Elizabeth asked worriedly.

“Should be,” the Doctor replied, “I’m actually surprised they just didn’t wake up when that thing died.”

“Isn’t that a bad thing?” Elizabeth demanded.

The Doctor shrugged, “I don’t actually know. You see things like the mind are bizarre. Don’t worry I managed to get in so I should be able to help.”

“I really wish you wouldn’t speak of him in the first person,” Elizabeth muttered rubbing her forehead, “You’re making me crazy.”

He grinned at her, “Rose says that a lot.”

Elizabeth grimaced at him but before she could say anything her name was called over the radio.

“Yes?” she replied.

“Dr Weir,” Carson called, “Bates and his team just returned.”

“Good,” she nodded.

“No it’s not,” Carson replied, “All four have knife wounds and there appears we have someone on Atlantis there shouldn’t be.”

“Any ideas?” Elizabeth demanded.

“No, none of the team are in any condition to talk to us,” Carson told her.

Elizabeth took a deep breath, “Alright. Get Sergeant Wallace to organise teams and make sure no one goes anywhere alone.”

“Aye,” Carson answered before cutting communication.

Elizabeth turned to the Doctor; “I need them out of there. Now.”

“That could be a problem,” he replied, “I can’t wake them up.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Oh come on,” Rodney cried, “This is ridiculous. People grow apart, it happens. There is no mystery.”

“Yes there is,” Jeannie argued, “We’re twins Rodney. Until we were eighteen we spent our lives constantly together. We never let anyone split us up and then we did it ourselves and…” she trailed off for a second her eyes fixing on his tears filling them, “We lost each other.”

“Well this is getting us nowhere,” the Doctor sighed, “This place is shaped by your thoughts. Use it.”

“How?” Rodney snapped.

John turned to him, “You guys were close right?”

“Yes,” Jeannie answered.

“What about at school?”

 

 _Rodney stood leaning against the wall frowning as a man with the air of a teacher walked past._

 _“What are you doing here?” the man demanded, “Outside the girls’ restroom?”_

 _Rodney squared his shoulders about to answer when the school secretary Mrs Farmer appeared._

 _“Rodney,” she greeted him, “Waiting for Jeannie?”_

 _At his nod she smiled and patted his arm, “Aright dear,” she turned to the man and moved him on along the corridor._

 _Rodney watched them walk listening to their conversation._

 _“That’s Rodney McKay Mr Solomon,” she explained not realising Rodney could hear, “He’s one of our gifted students. He’s waiting for his twin sister. They’re practically inseparable.”_

 _Solomon grimaced, “At my last school we separated twins. It meant they worked better.”_

 _“We tried that,” Farmer sighed, “Both had severe problems being apart. Even their parents who wanted it agreed finally to allow them to be in the same classes.”_

 _“Hey,” Rodney turned when Jeannie appeared on her crutches, “Are you ready?”_

 _He took her bag from her and they headed slowly along the corridor to their next class._

 

“So you guys were pretty inseparable as kids,” John shrugged, “And you actually didn’t talk?” this was aimed at Rodney who shrugged, “Okay what about your parents?”

Rodney looked down at the ground while Jeannie frowned.

“Our parents had very rigid ideas about how their life would be,” Jeannie explained, “They would be married for three years before having one child, a girl.”

“But I came along as well,” Rodney’s mouth twisted in a bitter sneer, “I screwed up their plans and they hated me for it, they hated that Jeannie loved me.”

“I was the favourite,” she continued looking embarrassed, “They would do anything for me but it did mean I could protect him from them.”

“So what happened?” the Doctor continued the original thread, “When did you drift apart.”

“College,” Jeannie answered instantly.

“Why was that?” John pushed, “Why didn’t you go to the same place?”

“Because Rodney got a scholarship and our parents couldn’t afford to send both of us that far away,” Jeannie replied, “Besides the local college had the courses I wanted to take.”

John looked at them both thoughtfully, “So that was the first time you were really apart for any length of time.”

 

 _“I’ll be fine,” Rodney told her as they stood in his new room trying to make it sound like he believed it, “I just wish you could stay a while.”_

 _“I can’t,” Jeannie sighed wishing the same thing, “I have to get home to move to my dorm. Don’t worry, we can call each other and write. And we’ll see each other over the summer and at Christmas and…” she trailed off as a few tears slipped from her eyes and she hugged him tightly, “Besides you’ll be too busy here. Rodney you’ve practically got your degree. You’re just so brilliant it amazes me sometimes and I’m so proud you’re getting this chance,” she smiled again not managing to hide her sadness; “I should go.”_

 _Rodney managed not to pull her into another hug by slamming his hands deep into his pockets knowing he had to let her go, “Call me when you get home so I know you’re okay.”_

 _Jeannie rolled her eyes still wet with tears, “I will.”_

 _She walked away slowly leaving Rodney alone in the room standing unsure what to do now._

 

“That’s why I talk,” Rodney turned to his friend, “To drown out the silence.”

John took that in for a moment before shaking his head, “Sorry I need a better explanation that makes actual sense.”

Rodney sighed, “Have you ever been in a room when there’s music on?”

“Who hasn’t?” John asked a little confused.

“After a while you barely notice it,” Rodney continued ignoring the comments, “Until it stops and all you can hear is the silence, the lack of music. That’s what it felt like when Jeannie left me there. It became silent without her constant presence. So I talk.”

“Alright,” the Doctor interrupted, “We have that sorted. Now as to what happened after. Why you got to a point where you never talk or see each other.”

Jeannie turned on her brother, “You said I never answered your letters. I never got any letters from you after our first year at college and you never answered mine.”

“You didn’t send me anything,” he snapped back.

“Yes I did,” she fumed, “When I moved back home after I broke my leg again I had nothing else to do but write to you. Mom said…”

“What?” Rodney asked as she trailed off anger burning in her eyes.

“She said she’d mail them,” Jeannie whispered, “And she brought me the post but every time I asked if there was something from you she told me no.”

They stared at each other in astonishment as the realisation hit them at the same time.

“They actually managed it,” Rodney laughed bitterly, “They actually managed to split us up and we didn’t notice.”

“Rodney,” Jeannie cried, “You’re my twin I needed you in my life and you disappeared. I’m sorry I didn’t…I should have…”

He wrapped his arms around her as she cried before he gently rested his forehead against hers.

“I wasn’t the only one who disappeared,” he told her a small smile appearing on his face, “Before I came here I tried to call you but Mom said you disappeared.”

“That would be my fault,” the Doctor smiled pointing to a bright light heading their way, “And that I believe is the way out.”

*********************************************

John groaned as he opened his eyes finding they were back in the TARDIS with Elizabeth hovering close by.

“Oh, my leg,” he groaned shaking it to get the feeling back into the extremity.

As he pulled himself off the couch he saw Rodney and Jeannie hugging again as the Doctor…other Doctor pulled himself off the ground.

“Well, it looks like I’m no longer needed here,” he said turning to his successor, “Take care of this place and them.”

“You know I will.”

Jeannie stepped away from her brother and hugged her Doctor tightly, “Thank you for coming. I missed you a lot.”

He pulled back from her and gently cupped her cheek, “You were always one of my favourite people to travel with.”

“Thanks,” Jeannie grinned, “I’ll remember that.”

He turned to Rodney, “You may be brilliant but so is your sister.”

Rodney wrapped his arms around his sister’s waist and rested his chin on her shoulder, “I know.”

“Well,” the Doctor clapped his hands together and nodded, “Goodbye.”

The TARDIS started to whine around them and he disappeared.

 

“I wish we had more time to discuss this but John, Rodney we have a crisis,” Elizabeth said heading out of the TARDIS.

Rodney turned to Jeannie who nodded encouraging him to go leaving her standing with the Doctor and Rose.

Jeannie turned to the Doctor, “I can’t leave yet.”

“Wouldn’t dream of making you,” he smiled at her, “I have a few repairs to make to the TARDIS so we’ll be here for a while yet.”

Jeannie grinned and headed out after her brother.

“Do you really need to make repairs?” Rose asked.

The Doctor looked at her hurt, “Do you think I would lie?”

“I think that you were always fond of her,” Rose replied with a smirk, “And you’re letting her have a little more time with her brother.”

“I have no control over what you think.” he told her, “None whatsoever.”

 

Carson frowned as Elizabeth entered with her entourage including Rodney’s sister, he moved to them.

“Rodney, are you okay?” Carson asked worriedly.

“I’m fine,” Rodney assured him.

“Good,” he said before getting straight to the point, “Each member of the team has been stabbed. However Henderson and Kusanagi were only stabbed when the Jumper arrived back.”

“Meaning the assailant is on Atlantis,” John finished.

“I’ve already got Wallace working on teams sweeping the city,” Elizabeth told him, “And no one is to go anywhere alone.”

John nodded, as his mind turned over all the possibilities. He turned to Carson, “I want to talk to whoever wakes up first the minute they do.”

Carson nodded, “Of course.”

“Elizabeth,” Rodney spoke up, “I want to check out the Jumper see if there’s anything there.”

“That’s a good idea,” she nodded, “John, can you make sure someone shadows him.”

“I’ll send Abbott,” John told him, “He’s got a semi-interest in science.”

“And I’m coming,” Jeannie said.

“No,” Rodney turned on her.

“Yes.”

“No.”

They stared at each other for several minutes in silence.

“What?” John asked noting the shocked looks the twins were exchanging suddenly.

“Nothing,” Rodney stated softly his eyes not leaving his sisters before nodding, “Let’s go.”

Neither John nor Elizabeth managed to hide their smirk as Jeannie walked out with her brother a winning smile on her face.

*********************************************

He moved slowly behind the several ships they had keeping hidden until the opportunity presented itself. It had been so easy to get into Atlantis, all he’d done was grab the girl with them and press the knife against her throat. Incapacitating the two who couldn’t fly the ship meant he just had two left once they made it here. Unfortunately time constraints meant he hadn’t been able to make sure they were dead but that didn’t matter. Especially as his prize just walked through the doors.

 

“Jeannie, I still don’t get how you did it,” Rodney cried as they entered the Jumper bay Lieutenant Abbott just behind them.

“Neither do I,” she replied before stopping and staring, “Wow.”

“Pretty cool huh?” Rodney grinned at her, “I can fly them you know.”

“My brother, the driver from hell, flies now?” Jeannie laughed acerbically, “Oh the terror.”

Rodney gave her a playful shove, “It looks better than a blue box. Besides, the one time you were in a car with me you were with Katy Delatorre who I liked. I was a little nervous.”

“I know,” she grinned.

He frowned at her, “Why did you never do anything then?”

Jeannie smiled at him mischievously, “Because she wasn't good enough for you.”

“You thought that?” he asked in surprise as she smiled.

“Go and do whatever you’re going to do,” she told him following him into the Jumper.

 

Jeannie sat just at the opening of the Jumper watching Rodney taking readings and going over the logs. She was so proud of how brilliant he was and now they’d sorted out what had happened she hoped they would be able to get their relationship back to the closeness of their youth.

Glancing out she saw the man patrolling the room his eyes scanning the room for any signs of an intruder.

“Elizabeth,” Rodney called over his radio, “As far as I can tell they didn’t have time to make any call for help or note anything.”

“We’re still sweeping the city,” Elizabeth replied, “Get back here and see if you can do anything to help.”

“Coming,” Rodney replied starting to pack up his equipment.

Jeannie stood up turning as she heard a noise gasping in horror as a man grabbed her by her throat and pressed a dagger against her stomach.

 

“ _Rodney!!!_ ”

He heard her fear filled voice sound like a bell in his head making him spin and he stopped staring in horror at who was threatening his sister.

“Kolya,” he growled moving towards them.

“I wouldn’t Dr McKay,” the Genii told him, “Or I gut her.”

“What do you want?” Rodney demanded trying desperately to stay calm.

Kolya smiled at him turning Jeannie so he was holding her with her back against his chest his knife pressed to her throat, “You Dr McKay. You’re going to fix something for me.”

Rodney stared at him, “Let her go and I’ll help.”

Kolya laughed, “No. She is my insurance you won’t do anything stupid. Now, you can fly this thing, start it and get us to the Stargate.”

Rodney stared into his sister’s eyes for a moment before he slipped into the pilot’s seat starting the Jumper. As it headed up to the Stargate he wasn't surprised when the radio came to life.

“Rodney?” Elizabeth called, “What are you doing?”

He turned to Kolya who smiled sadistically, “Answer her.”

“And say what?” Rodney demanded.

Kolya laughed, “The truth Dr McKay. They won’t be able to follow us.”

Rodney hit the radio, the truth.

 

Elizabeth frowned as the Jumper appeared in front of the Stargate, “Rodney, what are you doing?”

The radio was silent for several minutes; she felt John and the Doctor join her in worry.

“Elizabeth,” Rodney’s voice finally came over the radio, “Kolya has a knife at Jeannie’s throat. He wants me to help activate some device.”

“What?” she gasped, “Kolya let my people go.”

“He’s laughing Elizabeth,” Rodney told her, “He’s given me co-ordinates but we’ll be going to another planet straight away. He suggests you don’t follow us through the Stargate and I agree.”

“Rodney?” Elizabeth asked.

“It’s too dangerous,” he told her, “Just tell John…the music’s back on and it’s louder than before.”

With that the Jumper slid through the event horizon leaving everyone speechless. Elizabeth turned to John who was frowning at Rodney’s cryptic statement.

“The music,” he murmured to himself before turning to the Doctor, “That’s how he described losing Jeannie. Sudden silence after being in a room with music, if it’s back louder than before…”

“Their minds are connected again,” the Doctor grinned, “And it’s more powerful than before. Fantastic.”

“Why not follow them?” Elizabeth asked.

The Doctor grinned even more, “Good girl Jeannie. She knows the TARDIS can follow without needing the Stargate.”

“What about co-ordinates?” John jumped back in.

“The message was for you,” the Doctor clicked his fingers, “Which means…”

“There might still be a link,” John realised.

Elizabeth watched them stunned as they both started to run.

“John?” she called.

“We’ll be back soon,” he yelled back, “Don’t worry.”

 

The Doctor and John ran through the corridors of Atlantis towards the TARDIS.

“Do you think I’ll be able to find them?” John asked as they entered the ship.

“Jeannie is confident you can,” the Doctor replied as he grabbed the device John had only recently discarded after his walk through Rodney’s mind, “And she is very knowledgeable about the TARDIS and its workings. She had to be.”

“There’s a story in that I want to hear,” John murmured as he took a seat dropping his P-90 beside him.

“Maybe later,” the Doctor replied, “Are you ready?”

John nodded slipping the device on once more, “Please be right Rodney, please be right.”


	6. Chapter 6

“ _Stay calm_ ,” the voice said over and over in his head, “ _Just stay calm_.”

Rodney was amazed that even though she had a knife to her throat Jeannie was still more worried about him. He aimed the Jumper to the planet Kolya instructed him trying hard to stay as composed as his sister was telling him to for her sake.

“How much longer?” Kolya demanded.

“Soon,” Rodney replied sharply, “You might want to sit down though.”

“Why?” the madman snarled his knife moving closer to Jeannie’s vulnerable throat.

“Because I can fly but my landings are not exactly great,” Rodney snapped back, “So sitting down and strapping in would be a good idea.”

Kolya didn’t say another word just pushed Jeannie into the seat beside her brother while taking the one behind her, the knife resting so the siblings could see it.

“ _Are you okay_?” Rodney threw the thought out to Jeannie.

“ _For the moment_ ,” she replied, “ _I’ve been in this type of situation before Rodney. Don’t worry about me just now, just worry about landing this thing_.”

He frowned wondering what she meant about being in situations like this before but decided it could wait until they were safe. He hoped John understood the message because if his friend and the Doctor didn’t find a way to come after them Rodney was pretty sure they would not get out of this alive.

 

Rodney sighed slightly relieved that they landed with minimal of bumps; landing was not one of his strong points and John kept saying he’d have to give him more practice. Rodney just hoped he’d get the chance to have the extra lessons.

“Move,” Kolya ordered pointing the gun he’d taken from Abbott at them.

Rodney moved Jeannie to his side as far away from Kolya as he could, for the first time in his life protecting her as opposed to her protecting him.

Kolya laughed at the small act, “The coward acting as hero.”

Rodney grimaced as Jeannie squeezed his hand tightly while they walked to where Kolya pushed them.

“Where are we going?” Rodney demanded.

“You’ll find out when we get there,” Kolya told him.

“Look I’m here,” Rodney turned to their abductor, “Let her go. You don’t need her just let her go.”

Kolya put the gun in his belt pulling out the knife again; he pushed Rodney out of the way and grabbed Jeannie again by her throat.

“You said I don’t need her,” Kolya smiled sadistically wielding the knife, “Well let’s just get rid of her.”

“No,” Rodney cried.

Jeannie waited until he pulled the knife back far enough before she slammed her knee up, Kolya didn’t buckle but his grip on her faltered giving Rodney the chance to pull her away. Without thought the twins started to run heading into the forest before them.

*********************************************

John looked around as the TARDIS stilled, “Are we there?”

“Yes,” the Doctor told him, “I’ve located the ship. It’s a bit of a walk though.”

“That I don’t mind,” John picked up his weapon making sure he had the rest fixed ready, “What about this…ship?”

“No one can get in here except for me,” the Doctor said before musing it over for a second, “But I’m pretty sure Jeannie still has the key. If she gets here she’ll let them in and she’ll be able to get the TARDIS to find me.”

John nodded, “Let’s go,” he turned back to the Doctor, “And Kolya’s mine.”

The Doctor raised an eyebrow but didn’t answer as he followed John out into the forest.

 

John moved carefully through the trees worried about Rodney. John knew his friend still had nightmares about what Kolya had done to him during the Genii invasion of Atlantis, the scars on his arm had faded but in the right light they could still be seen clearly. John had caught Rodney staring at them during the night when they were on missions and if Kolya was threatening Jeannie, John worried what her twin would do.

He said it himself, he was not the bravest man in the universe but John had seen the lengths a desperate Rodney McKay would go to and if his sister was in danger, the sister he’d just got back in his life, then John was sure Rodney would sacrifice everything to protect her.

“She’s not exactly the most stable person when her brother is threatened either,” the Doctor seemed to read his mind, “She once told me something about breaking someone’s nose when he was being bullied at school.”

“That sounds like a story,” John noted hearing a rustle from nearby.

He spun aiming his gun relaxing as Rodney and Jeannie appeared both jumping at having the weapon shoved in their face.

“You took your time,” Rodney snapped taking the gun John offered.

“Nice to see you too,” John replied turning to his friend’s sister, “You okay?”

“I’ve had better days,” she answered with the familiar McKay sarcasm.

“We need to get back to the TARDIS,” the Doctor told them.

“What about the Jumper?” John asked.

“We can use the TARDIS to bring it with us,” Jeannie explained.

They all turned as they heard Kolya closing in, John licked his lips as he weighed up his options.

“Alright,” he said, “We split up. Two and two, each heading back to the TARDIS.”

“Jeannie goes with you,” Rodney told his friend.

“What?” Jeannie demanded harshly.

Rodney turned to her his fear showing clearly in his eyes, “He’s a better shot than I am. He can protect you.”

“Besides if we run across the Jumper I’m also the better pilot,” John interrupted grabbing her arm, “See you guys at the TARDIS.”

 

John had spent enough time around Rodney to be used to the McKay traits but having Jeannie display them was actually quite unnerving. She was a lot prettier than her brother but there was something in her eyes that told John she could be just as dangerous when threatened.

“I take it you’re not happy about my company,” John stated as they moved slowly through the trees.

“Nothing personal,” she replied sharply.

“Rodney is right,” John said pulling her behind a tree as he thought he saw Kolya, “I am a better shot.”

“I don’t need protecting,” Jeannie snapped, “I took care of myself just fine when I travelled with the Doctor.”

John turned to her, “Look, Rodney just got you back. Allow him his moments of playing overprotective brother, from what I’ve seen he never got to do it before.”

Jeannie sighed.

“And,” John continued, “Did you actually break someone’s nose when they were bullying him?”

Jeannie rolled her eyes, “I didn’t break it, I burst it. Besides she deserved it the bitch.”

They continued moving slowly through the forest, “What happened?”

Jeannie snorted, “She decided it would be fun to pretend to like him, got him to help her pass several assignments then in front of her gang humiliated him.”

“So you found her and…”

“No,” Jeannie frowned at the memory, “I was heading to meet him for lunch after a meeting with a teacher. I felt how upset he was while she was doing this and I got so angry, I marched over to her before she’d even finished her spiel and punched her. I almost got expelled.”

John laughed softly, “Why didn’t you?”

Jeannie smiled back, “Rodney. It was a well known fact in our school that you couldn’t separate us, and not to mess with one of us. Rodney was…” she trailed off her eyes filling with worry before she suddenly darted off, “Rodney!”

John swore, she was worse than her brother.

*********************************************

Rodney ducked as Kolya attacked him wondering what had happened to the Doctor. Kolya had managed to jump them despite them being careful. The crazed Genii had flung the Doctor into a tree before turning on Rodney. Rodney didn’t manage to even get one shot off as Kolya kicked the gun from his hand before coming at him with the knife.

The knife was almost exactly the same as the one that had been used to torture him so many months ago and anger built up within Rodney. He wasn't a kid anymore; he wasn't the boy who spent his days hiding in his books as his sister protected him from his parents and the outside world. He had fought the Wraith and survived. He had faced things no one else on Earth had ever experienced and there was no way in hell this bully was going to beat him.

Rodney licked his lips as Kolya stalked him slowly, he ducked the next slash of the knife but wasn’t able to keep his balance and fell rolling to one side as Kolya came at him.

He gasped as Kolya kicked him before grabbing his throat holding him to the ground.

“I didn’t want to kill you just yet,” Kolya spat at him, “You could have lived Dr McKay and instead you will die knowing that your sister will die at my hand after a long painful torture. Just imagine everything I will do to her.”

Before Rodney could reply Jeannie swung from the tree her feet slamming into Kolya moving him enough so Rodney could free his hand slamming his fist into the other man’s jaw sending him flying back.

Rodney scrambled up catching his sister’s hand when she landed smiling as John appeared, “I don’t think you’ll be torturing anyone again.”

As he stood up Kolya started to laugh and the three of them noticed several men appearing from the forest all armed and aiming at them.

“I think our odds dropped,” John muttered as a now familiar whine started up behind them.

All three watched at the confusion covering the Genii faces as the TARDIS appeared. Jeannie quickly opened the doors and they scrambled inside just as Kolya ordered his soldiers to open fire.

 

“I was wondering where you went,” Rodney snapped as Jeannie ran up to join the Doctor at the controls.

“I saw there were more of them so I thought a little surprise would be good,” the Doctor replied with a grin, “Jeannie, I need you to grab the Jumper so we can get back to Atlantis.”

“On it,” she smiled, flicking switches staring intently at the controls.

John dropped onto the couch with Rodney who watched his sister with a relieved smile.

“You okay?” John asked softly.

Rodney nodded, “It’s been a busy few days.”

“I noticed.”

Rodney smiled a little more turning to his friend, “I’m not alone anymore.”

“You were never…”

“I know.”

“Good.”

They looked up as the engines stilled.

“Atlantis sweet Atlantis,” the Doctor grinned his hand sweeping towards the doors, “Please mind your step as you disembark.”

*********************************************

“Thank you,” Elizabeth said softly as she sat with the Doctor in the quiet mess hall drinking Athosian tea.

“For what?” the Doctor looked a little confused.

“Well, helping us in the two crisis,” Elizabeth smiled, “But most of all for bringing Jeannie here. For a while there I thought we were going to lose Rodney to despair after everything that’s happened over the past year but since she arrived he’s been alive again.”

The Doctor smiled, “I’m glad. She seems different as well, after all those years apart and just a few hours together they’re stronger than before.”

“I’m just wondering how they’ll cope when they are apart again,” Elizabeth mused.

The Doctor shook his head, “Won’t matter. They know the other is there for them still. That was what was missing, that knowledge.”

Elizabeth nodded, “I was wondering if you were staying here any longer?”

The Doctor shook his head, “I don’t stay in places long. Not my style, besides there’s a big universe out there to observe. Jeannie asked that we wait so she and Rodney could spend a little more time together, we leave tomorrow morning.”

 

The twins at that moment were lying side by side on the pier watching a meteor shower. They were both sad about being separated again tomorrow but they no longer felt alone.

“How are the people who were hurt?” Jeannie asked.

Rodney smiled very slightly in relief, “They’re all going to make it. Dr Kusanagi doesn’t want to leave the city again though.”

Jeannie laughed at his rueful look.

“Are you going home?” he asked softly.

“I don’t know,” Jeannie shrugged, “I know the Doctor only came to say hi and then brought me here but I wouldn’t mind spending a little more time travelling with him.”

Rodney laughed, “Did you think when we were kids we’d end up like this? Going through space to other planets as an every day activity.”

“I always knew you’d go far,” Jeannie teased, “I didn’t expect it of myself.”

“I don’t want you to leave,” Rodney blurted out.

“How would you explain my presence here though?” she challenged.

Rodney shrugged, “Who says I need to explain? I’m a genius, no one understands me anyway.”

Jeannie punched his arm, “I will miss you Rodney which is why you are going to promise here and now that the moment you return to Earth I will be the first call you make. That even if it is three in the morning where I am you will call me.”

“I promise,” he smiled, “Though I’m now going to have to make sure it’s three in the morning when I get back to Earth.”

Jeannie stuck her tongue out at him.

“I see you two have matured,” John said from the doorway, “Is this a private party or can someone bearing chocolate and coffee join in.”

The siblings swung up and round to face him sitting in identical poses as John shuddered.

“You two are just plain freaky,” he muttered joining them placing the tray he was carrying on the ground in the centre.

They smiled as they took their mugs.

“A toast," John said with a grin, “To the McKay twins…you are both as a big a pain in the ass as each other.”

Jeannie and Rodney grinned at him.

“To all three of us,” Rodney said, “For beating Kolya…again. And may you never be in my mind again John.”

“I second that one,” John told him as they touched their mugs to each others and all three settled back to watch the rest of the shower.

 

“Here,” the Doctor said to Elizabeth as Rose finished saying goodbye to her guide from the past few days.

Elizabeth looked at the small picture frame he handed her confused.

“I thought you might get some fun out of it,” he grinned.

Elizabeth turned it over and laughed finding a picture of John, Rodney and Jeannie on the couch in the TARDIS just as she’d wanted.

“Thank you,” she smiled taking his hand in hers, “Take care of yourselves,” Elizabeth bade her final goodbye to the Doctor and Rose as she joined them.

The Doctor touched Jeannie’s shoulder murmuring to her before he followed Rose into the TARDIS.

 

“Thank you,” Jeannie smiled at Elizabeth, “For letting me have the time with him.”

“It was an absolute pleasure to meet you Jeannie,” Elizabeth told her, “Though I wish you’d stay to keep him in line.”

“Hey,” the outraged cry came from Rodney who rolled his eyes, “A little respect is all I ask.”

“Keep asking,” John muttered smiling as Jeannie moved to him.

“Look after him,” she said, “Or I will come after you.”

John grinned, “Even after hearing some of the stories about you, that isn’t that bad a thing.”

Jeannie turned to her brother a mischievous glint in her eyes before turning back to John and planting a kiss on him. Before he could react she’d moved into Rodney’s arms. The twins stood like that for several minutes just holding onto each other before managing to step back.

“Here,” Jeanie shoved a piece of paper into Rodney’s hand.

“What’s this?”

Jeannie grinned, “My address, phone number, cell phone number and email address. You will have no excuse not to call.”

He smiled and hugged her once more quickly, “I promised didn’t I?”

Jeannie nodded and stepped away from them moving to the TARDIS, “Bye,” she whispered before quickly entering the ship leaving them watching until it disappeared.

“So,” Rodney spoke first turning to John, “What exactly are your intentions towards my sister?”

John glared at him for a few seconds before stalking away muttering under his breath. Rodney turned and winked at Elizabeth before following not letting the question go. Elizabeth smiled laughing slightly; it was nice to have things back to as normal as they could get around here.

 

“So,” the Doctor asked once Jeannie joined them wiping away the tears that had formed after leaving, “Home…or somewhere else?”

Jeannie sighed, “I guess…” she trailed off tilting her head thoughtfully, “You know I remember someone offering to take me on the skiing holiday of a lifetime.”

“Do you now?” the Doctor asked.

“Yes,” she replied turning to the other companion, “Rose, can you ski?”

“Never tried,” Rose replied.

“Well?” Jeannie asked.

The Doctor grinned at her, “Alright, skiing it is. I know the perfect spot.”

Jeannie smiled closing her eyes for a moment and finding the essence of her brother she’d been missing for a long time. Looking over at her friends she grinned again ready for whatever came next.


End file.
